Snork Tetris: Three Dimensional Style
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Occy was playing Tetris for several hours before going to bed, that's when he had a dream about 3D Tetris. It was all fun and games until all the blocks came tumbling down on the octopus like a load of bricks, get it? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was night time and Occy was playing Snork Tetris in his Octopus House outside the Seaworthy Household, he lie in his bed as he plays the calculator size game for 8 hours straight. He wasn't tired at all, but boy he happened to been playing the addicted game for weeks ever since it came out.

Occy finally turned it off and sat the game aside before he crawls under the covers in his bed and fell asleep, then he had a weird dream.

In the dream, Occy was in a large black empty void. The void seemed to go on forever no matter how much Occy swam, he looked around and noticed something falling from the sky, and then it landed nearby with a loud thud that shook the ground.

He stopped and examine the Fallen Object, it was a giant cube, a block. Like the one in Tetris. Suddenly another block fell with a loud thud and then another, and other. The red octopus realized he's in a midst of a game of 3D Tetris and there's no way out.

Blocks from the 7 different shapes are falling around Occy's ears, they start falling slow but the soon sped up. All the blocks seemed to be trying to hit him, Occy screamed struggled to get out of the way. It was a sheer nightmare for the red octopus, he has been playing too much Tetris and now he's paying the price of it.

Or maybe it's a good thing.

When Occy managed to get out of a way of a tall block, he had completed a row and noticed and the tower of blocks shrank a bit. Occy soon knew what he had to do, since the blocks were trying to home in on him he could use it to his advantage. He would stand in a certain spot and just when the blocks are about to crush him he would jump out of the way within the last minute, a risky strategy but it worked.

Soon Occy was having fun, lining up rows and dropping the blocks in the right place and shrinking the growing tower just a bit. The Tetris theme song began to play as the blocks began to fall faster, Occy made quick work and shrank the tower as much as he can.

After just 20 minutes on playing, Occy was getting worn out. When he lined up the final row, all the blocks soon vanished into thin air and Occy gently glided to the ground. The red octopus waited for more blocks to drop, he sat there staring at the sky for a few minutes and no block soon fell to the ground. Occy thought he won the game and he cheered in joy, he dance around in pride then heard something falling from the sky.

He looked up and was shocked to see a large platform of blocks coming down really fast all at once, Occy's heart sank as he watch the blocks fall on top of him. Crushing him in the process.

Occy soon woke up from that nightmare and noticed it was daylight, he scrambles out of bed and rushed outside and looked up at the sky. He saw the Ocean's surface and managed to see the sun as the water refracts it's light, Occy soon saw AllStar ran out of the house and met up with the red octopus. "Hey Occy, how did you sleep?" asked the Snork.

Occy barked in response and smiled, AllStar pat him on the head in return. "Good boy, let's meet up with the rest of the gang." said AllStar just before he swam off. Occy followed AllStar as fast as his tentacles can take him, however he keeps looking up thinking something was going to fall on top of him. With Occy not paying attention, he slammed into a light pole head on.

The blow just stunned him and he quickly swam around the pole, a bit dizzy as he catches up with AllStar.

When Occy catched up with the Snork, they were gathered near the library and were hanging out near the entrance to the building. "Hey AllStar!" called Dimmy, "How are you this morning?"

"Good," said AllStar, "How about you?"

"Fine myself," said Dimmy.

"Look at the newspaper guys," said Casey as she spreads out a newspaper for everyone to see, on the front cover it says: "New Three Dimentional Tetris Game Hitting The Arcades Around Snorkland."

"Wow, just a few weeks after Snork Tetris came out," said AllStar, "How amazing, I wonder what it's like."

Occy of course knows what it's like, he soon recalls his dream on the falling blocks that formed into a tower. He knew what it's like, but that's if your inside the game itself. It's a bit frightening at the thought, but it was still fun as it lasted.

"It says that it generated three times more revenue than the Portable Game," said Daffney, "It's a major hit."

"You wanna go check it out?" asked AllStar.

"The arcades are probably to crowded," said Casey as she folded up the newspaper, "Besides we could just wait until things calm down and then we would go check it out."

Sounds like a good thought for Occy, they wouldn't let octopuses into indoor public areas these days. Suddenly, Occy noticed a dark shade of square formed around him and then he looked up. A thick crate landed on the octopus with a loud thud, it scared the Snorks and it took awhile to figure what happened. "Occy!" cried AllStar as he tries to move the crate, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

The crate was labeled, "Lead," indicating that it's very heavy. So heavy in fact AllStar doesn't have the strength to move the crate by himself, "Help me guys!" cried AllStar.

The gang soon rushed towards AllStar's aid, but unknown to the Snorks Occy wasn't hurt as he jumped out of the way of the crate and was sitting next to it as the snorks tried to push it over on the other side. Occy simply left and he headed to the Arcade, in fact he had a few pearls enough to play 3D Snork Tetris. What fun will it be to explain to AllStar once he realized Occy was gone.

**THE END**


End file.
